Trinity Blood My truth
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story about a girl named Asuki who is looking for the secrets of her own past, along the way she meets Abel Nightroad.
1. Chapter 1

**I created another story with Asuki: D Some of you may recognize Asuki from my Hellsing story. I decided to use her with Trinity blood a while back and never had a chance to edit this and post it! **

**Disclaimer: I no own Trinity Blood! (Yet XD)**

**"You will pay for what you have done!"**

**"Oh? You take checks?"**

**~Prince Nuada and Hellboy from Hellboy**

Chapter 1

My past is a sad story. I was left without a past. All I know is my name and that I am supposed to hunt down the killer of my clan, I am the last of my kind, a felinesé.

I found out this information when I came to Rome, I was able to read quite a bit of information, but not enough to remember my past, and I also hoping to find answers to this creature that killed my family and friends.

My clan was separated between the humans and vampires Pre-Armageddon, so the war wouldn't follow us, and we managed to escape it until a vampire found us and killed us, I don't remember that event very well, must have been very traumatic. I'm not surprised.

Over the last 100 years or so after that I explored through many places looking for answers, and a place to stay, but as most humans (or what the vampires called 'terrans') as they are prefer to run me out of their town after they find out that I have cat ears and a tail, so I don't trust anyone. When I came to Rome I made sure my ears were covered, so I would put a head band on and I wore a kind of traveler's cape to hide my tail as best as I could, as I then began my adventure,

'Well, this looks like a library, but I better ask, just to be sure,' I thought to myself as I stood in front of this large building gazing at the design, it looked old. I gripped the hilt of my sword that I always had at my hip and looked up at the sky. I looked around and I saw someone pass by me and I said

"Excuse me. I'm kind of new here um, I was wondering...what's that building right there?" I pointed to the building and the guy looked at me and where I was pointing, he smiled. He had silver hair, which he tied back with a blue ribbon, bluish purpled eyes and wore glasses.

"That's where the Vatican live, it's for priests and nuns" he replied "Is there any specific place your looking for? Perhaps I can help."

"I'm looking for a library. I'm doing some background research." I said

"Well, that's not a problem! I can get you into our library, we pretty much have everything you want or need to read!" he said

"You sure? I can go some where else," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh no! That would be rude of me to invite you and suddenly send you away!" he said and I nodded

"Thank you so much!" I said bowing not wanting to be rude myself. He smiled and led me into the building, it was so beautiful! Many reds and gold's, and whites.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." the guy said

"Asuki, my name is Asuki. May I ask you yours?" I replied

"Able Nightroad, I'm a touring priest from the Vatican." he said smiling "I've never heard of a name like yours before. It's different, which is good." he said

"Heh, thanks" I said and he brought me into the library and showed the different sections to make my search a little bit easier, I thanked him and he left me to do what I needed to do. I read through the history section and there was a small chapter on the event describing a bloody massacre but it doesn't say by whom though.

I looked outside and it was twilight out. I sighed and was about to put the book away when I felt a sharp pain pass along my arm and a loud noise followed. I gripped my arm in pain and I looked over at the direction that noise came from and a man with brown hair had a gun a pointed at me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked and I stood there for a moment and replied

"I'm Asuki. And I was allowed in here, what the hell are you doing?" I asked taking a small step back, something was different about him, he doesn't smell like a human, he seemed to notice that I was moving back and he said

"Don't move," he said taking a warning shot near my feet. That was enough for me as I ran towards the door behind me. The guy took a few other shots and I opened the door and quickly closed it as a few more bullets passed through the door and one grazed my leg, I jumped on to the larger building next to the library and jumped out of the boundaries of the Vatican area and took off running towards the town, and I glanced behind me and it was getting darker outside. I slowed my running down and I was breathing in and out kind of hard.

I smelled the scent of a vampire close by and I started walking off again. I was in trouble, my sword arm was injured and my leg was bleeding pretty bad. I sat down against a wall and I heard running getting closer towards me so I stood back up and sure enough a vampire

"Hehehhe, your blood smells ever so delicious, little girl," he said getting closer to me, I stood up and I took a step back, as it was about to touch me, I saw it getting shot so many times and I closed my eyes and covered my ears and I felt someone's arms around me and protected me from the blast,

"Asuki? Are you alright?" Able's voice asked me, and I opened my eyes and it was Able! I nodded and he smiled. "Well that's good, oh; you have a wound on your shoulder! Let me guess, did Tres mistaken you for an intruder?" I nodded and I tried standing up and kind of tripped over my bad leg and Able caught me and my headband fell off my head revealing my cat ears and it was too late to cover them back up. I waited for the yelling and screaming but it didn't happen, I looked up and Able looked more curious then scared and he asked " Are they real?" he sounded excited and I nodded and I said

"Also comes with a tail," he then said

"Why'd you hide them?"

"Well, most people don't really..." I trailed off and Able kneeled down in front of me and turned around,

"I'll give you a piggy back, back to our hospital to treat your wounds," he said and I hesitated a moment and got on his back and asked

"You have a hospital?" he looked back at me and said,

"I told you we have almost everything! Even kitchen big enough for me!" I smiled and he then started walking back towards the Vatican home. "By the way, Tres, you should apologize to, Asuki! All she was doing was reading a book!"

"She seemed as though she was a threat" Tres said and I gave him a glare. He then looked at me "That glare won't work on me" I realized what he was, his weird tone, and strange scent. A machine.

"Why? Cause you're a machine?" I ask sarcastically

"Positive" he replied. We were silent the rest of the way.

A few weeks later:

A few weeks after the incident the group asked me to join with them. I wasn't to sure why, after all, the only person I completely trust is the guy who saved my life and was kind to me the moment I talked to him. Able Nightroad. He insisted that I help out by joining and he said he could make me a permanent partner, so that I would feel a little more comfortable around people. He knows that I don't trust many... let me correct myself I only trust Abel and I was alright with that, I finally agreed and I became a permanent partner to Able Nightroad.

**Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for posting this up so late XD I've had no inspiration lately XD Please enjoy chap 2!**

Chapter 2

After spending a few days with Abel, it became much easier to associate myself with other people inside the Vatican. Although, it still wasn't enough for me to say 'it's all good'.

Our first mission together involved finding and destroying the vampire responsible for many unexplained deaths. This mission also involved Abel and I having to fly to another part of the country.

"So… where are we going, Abel?" I gripped his arm

"Uh…" he avoided my look

"You didn't ask did you?" I gave him my blank stare.

"Not really, no. I figured that we could just wing it after all! What harm would there be if we do?"

"We could be lost for days… weeks! Months!"

"Stop being so negative, Asuki!" he scratched my ears, he knew it was my one weakness in life, that and sweets. I gave in and purred slightly "We'll be fine! Just trust me!"

"….Fine. Just this once."

It didn't take us too long to find our ship and leave Rome, in fact, it went by rather quickly. Probably because Abel was with me, and no one attacked me because of my ears or tail!

"Like I said! Just trust me! I won't let you get hurt because of those ears and tail."

"Just wait until you have to leave for something." I hate being all gloom and doom but…

"I won't, I'll make sure you're always with me then." I couldn't help but feel happy at that, 'What a strange human.'

Turns out, we left for Venice, Italy. I've only been here once! But that was a very long time ago.

"You mean, there's a vampire here?" I asked Abel. "It's too quiet for one!"

"That's what most wants you to think. They try to bring you to a false sense of security."

"Yeah…" I agreed, we made our way over to the center Venice. I tried to hide my excitement over being in a city that I like and I wouldn't have to worry about being chased off because of my tail!

"Hm? You seem pretty excited at being here, Asuki." Of course Abel would notice.

"Well… I lived here for a short time a long time ago. So…"

"Oh? So you know where this building is?" he showed me a map of a portion of Venice. On the map, there was the market place and some of the major buildings. The building he was pointing to was an old abandoned building that I lived in before I left,

"Yes, I used to live in it, come on." I led him to the building, a nice 3-story building. Once we walked in I began to explain the building "This building has 3 floors and a small attic. It also has a secret room built on the second floor leading to both the first and third floors."

"A lot of room for error if the vampire escapes. So let's try and keep it in the house." I nodded before remembering,

"There is also a back door." He nodded as we walked inside.

The inside of the old building had changed so much from the weathering and age that it seemed so different for me to look at now. I couldn't even recognize it! I carefully walked on the stairs, avoiding any of the nails, and other things that could injure us and attract the vampire from our blood, but I guess if the vampire was already here it would've heard us and could've made his way over.

"It's quite…" Abel muttered, "Not even the floor boards are creaking under us, I noticed that too, we would have made some sort of noise by now, whether or not if it was from birds or the floor!

"What does that mean?" I asked Abel, he was about to answer when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the way before something hit me.

"It means that this is where the vampire is." Abel muttered as he carried me upstairs, "Not how I had planned to get this vampire!" he cried out after dodging a strike from the vampire

"Was there any other way?"

"Not really." He played around,

"Y-you're playing at a time like this?"

"Why not?" we made it to the top floor,

"Dead end…" I muttered and crossed my arms, "What do you have in mind to save us?" I looked up at him

"Eh… well…"

"There is no hope of escape." The vampire snarled at us, making Abel spin around with me still under his arm "Especially for you!" he pointed to me

"I feel so loved." I muttered before Abel set me down,

"Asuki, step back." I looked at him funny before stepping back.

"What do you plan to do? I bet you can't protect the girl and yourself!" The vampire began to launch at me, I was about to reach for my sword when I heard Abel say

"Nano Machine Cursnix 02 Power out 40 % activate." His whole personality changed from this sweet and kind Priest, to this other worldly being; he was like a vampire, what scared me though, was that he was! My whole body froze as he finished the other vampire with such speed that I could never accomplish. The moment he turned to face me, I fell to the floor shaking, "Asuki…" he seemed to have this sadness about him that reminded me of Abel,

"A-A..bel?" I quietly asked, he nodded and slowly petted me like normally does, I shut my eyes,

"I wouldn't hurt you." When I reopened them, he was back to normal. Something inside of me wanted to curl up to him, so I moved closer to him

"Are we done here?" I looked up at him "Cause I could use some sweets." He gave a soft smile before standing up and helped me up, except I fell back down, "Uh…. I need some help please." I blushed and he chuckled at me.


End file.
